Hakuryu's story
by vermillian
Summary: *Complete* Warning! This is my first yaoi fiction and its main couple should be HAKKAI X HAKURYU (?). OOC might be found. That’s all I want to tell you. Please read and review.


**Hakuryu's story.**

**By **vermillian

**Note:** This is nothing but the rewrite version. I just can't stand my grammatical errors. Hope it's getting better.

Once upon a time, there was a small cute white dragon named Hakuryu…

NO! I DON'T WANT THIS BEGINNING!

_tried to calm myself down before got back to the computer_

OK, let's get restarted…

During the long journey of Sanzo-ikkou in the journey to the west, their small cute white dragon, Hakuryu, who was able to transform to jeep, got sick in one day. He was not an immortal anyway. He was just a poor dragon, who wanted to serve his master. He didn't mean to have a long hard journey and had to bear three extra weights on his back.

Because of these and the extreme sunlight were the causes of his fever.

Hakkai could do nothing but ask Sanzo to stop the journey for a while. The monk allowed and decided to take some rest at the nearest town due to the sick dragon. He thought that they could not go so far without the help of Hakuryu.

At the inn that Sanzo party was reached, Sanzo rented two rooms. One was for himself and Goku. Another was for Hakkai, Hakuryu, and Gojyo.

At the second room, after the dragon's owner checked for the state of Hakuryu, his beautiful eyes were filled with worry.

'_His body temperature is too high,'_ he thought worriedly.

Before he could have a further thought, he was interrupted by his roommate. "Oi! Hakkai!" Gojyo said, "You better go to downstairs before that monkey would eat everything."

Hakkai hesitated for a while and told his friend the decision. "Sorry. I think I will stay here. His body temperature is still too high."

The half-breed knitted his brows before admitted his friend's decision. "Will he be alright?" He mentioned the white dragon.

The green-eyed youkai tried to calm himself down and not to show his worry. "I hope so."

Gojyo could not say anything. He understood his friend. He shrugged the shoulder and pretended as if there was nothing in his mind. "Okay. Suit yourself and I will try my best to keep your food away from that monkey and the stupid monk." As he finished his words, he closed the door and left his friend to the restaurant in downstairs.

When Hakkai was alone, he didn't need to hind everything behind his beautiful eyes. The worry was shown clearly in those orbs. "Hakuryu."

"Kyu," the dragon answered weakly. The red eyes were opened for a few seconds and closed again. His mind was deepened into the deep sleep, with the following of his master's worrying eyes.

The time walked very fast in Hakuryu's thought. Among three days of sickness, his master never left his side and it made him very happy. He recovered so fast with Hakkai beside him.

Hakkai was really glad to know that three days of his special nursing could recall the life back to Hakuryu. He had a smile, real smile, more often than usual.

Even Goku could notice it and started wondering.

Sanzo just glanced and had a secret, evilly, smile.

Gojyo… well, he was in the bad mood all the time, especially when he saw his roommate with the white dragon. If someone accidentally saw his face at the time he saw his partner together with the dragon, the one who saw it, might be wonder, which guy that Gojyo wanted to kill between Hakkai and Hakuryu.

Sanzo knew more than that but he said nothing when his pet, Goku, asked him. He just showed his evil smile and gave the boy a strange look.

When the golden-eyed boy changed his target into the half-breed youkai, what he received was just a dead glare and gritting teeth.

Among the wondering boy, the quiet monk and the bad mood kappa, the gentle youkai didn't even notice the changes in his comrades. The only one, who could keep his attention, was the red-eyed white dragon.

Hakuryu never thought that his dream would come true. He kept wishing for this day for all his life, the day that his master was always being with him and had eyes only for him. This was absolutely perfect gift from heaven.

Hakkai admitted to his dragon in the day that the dragon was recovered. He admitted that he never knew how much the dragon meant to him until the day that he almost lost his (?) Hakuryu. He said he was really glad that he finally realized his true feeling and got his beloved back.

As the green-eyed youkai finished his words, his eyes were at the dragon. Those emerald orbs were filled with worry… and hope.

Hakuryu knew that this was his happiest day in his life. He revealed his feeling toward his master and made that day to be the happiest day of both.

However, there still was someone who didn't please with them. Gojyo was quieter than usual. He pretended as if it's nothing to him, but when he thought that no one saw him, his eyes was filled with painful. He always breathed deeply whenever he saw that sweet couple.

Although Goku didn't understand it, he still knew that there was something wrong with his friend. When he asked Sanzo about it, the monk just patted his hand on the boy's head and said, "Don't worry, Goku. Everything will be back to normal soon."

Goku didn't quite understand but he didn't want to test his luck when he lost Gojyo to share the infamous paper fan. He knew what his future would be if he dared to ask more questions.

However, there was no one knew that how early Sanzo's words would come true. No one expected whatever happened would end as fast as it started.

Although Hakuryu would think that it's very good to have his beloved master beside him, he still felt that there's something wrong.

Hakkai, who didn't realize that he was the center of attention, could sense the worry in his dear dragon. But no matter how hard he tried to ask, he still got no answer. Hakuryu would try every possible way to change the issue, and he always succeeded it.

This night was the same as others. After they reached the next town and found an inn, they had good news. Four single rooms were available. Sanzo didn't even hesitate to rent those rooms.

When they finished their meals, they separated to their room. At least it seemed so…

In the room of the dragon and his master…

"Hakuryu. What is in your mind?" Hakkai asked worriedly. "You look strain."

"Kyu. Kyu. (Nothing. Please don't worry.)" The white dragon replied.

With unknown reason, the green-eyed youkai could understand dragon language. He knitted his brows. "Are you sure?"

"Kyu- (Oh, my-)," Hakuryu cried. He flew around his master, his beloved, like he wanted to hold him and went out the room through the opened window in the next second before Hakkai could catch him.

Hakkai could only look at his beloved before the dragon would be out of sight. "Hakuryu," he mumbled with a cloudy mind.

At the time that the room of Hakkai and his white dragon was filled with anxiety, the room in the next door was filled with… curiousness and an ear that attached to the wall with the mouth that kept reporting the news to the other two guys in the room. They were together for a special occasion.

"Oh," the one who was at the wall cried.

"What's going on, Saru?" The guy in the red head, who sat nearby the boy, asked impatiently.

"I'm not…" Goku tried to protest but his mouth was suddenly covered.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Lovely Sweetness or whatever you want to be called, Goku. Just please tell me and lower your voice."

Before the boy could say something, the last guy in the room finally said. "You will be the one who let Hakkai know, idiot." He said as he continued reading his newspaper. "If you really do want to know the secret of the lovers, why won't you do that stupid thing yourself."

"Stupid?" Gojyo really wanted to yell. But he could only tryhis best to lower his voice. "So please tell me why our Great Reverend Sanzo is also in this room and wait for any progress of that stupid thing."

"This is Goku's room," Sanzo stated. "What's wrong if I'll be in his room?"

All the half-breed man could do was just glaring.

"Er. Can I say something?" The golden-eyed was startled when he was the target of glaring. "I… I just want to tell you that the newest information is it seemed that Hakuryu was out of the room."

Outside the rooms where the small cute creature was, he was alone and stared at the moon for a few minutes. It happened before there was a thread of light, appearing from the sky to the ground. When the light was gone, Hakuryu could finally see two persons. They were Kanzeon Bosatsu, the goddess of mercy, and her follower, Jiroshin.

The white dragon gaped in surprise.

As the goddess saw that action, she laughed. "Why did you act like that? Don't you just ask for my help, Hakuryu?" She continued. "Or should I call you Goujun, the dragon king of western sea?"

Hakuryu didn't seem to understand. He became panic and tried to flee back to his master room… if only he wasn't stopped by the goddess. She grabbed his tail.

_(A/N: I'm sorry, Hakuryu. ")_

"Kyu," Hakuryu cried in pain. He tried to escape that meanly hand.

Before Kanzeon Bosatsu could do any more damage, other than making the little dragon got hurt, Jiroshin took him away. "No, Kanzeon Bosatsu. He's just a kid," he protested as he carefully held the small creature in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked gently to the small cute dragon.

"Kyu. Kyu. (Yes. Thank you very much.)" Hakuryu replied.

As a result, Jiroshin sighed in relieve. "You're welcome."

The goddess was speechless for fifteen seconds. "I never knew you could understand the dragon's language."

Because she just murmured, the other two in that place was unable to hear the words clearly. "Did you just say something?" Jiroshin asked.

Kanzeon Bosatsu rolled her eyes. "Forget it," she ordered. "Let's continue what we come here for. Goujun, I will let you back to your human form as you ever be." The last sentence was for the dragon.

Again, Jiroshin made the protest for the dragon in his arms. "Oh, no. You shouldn't call him by that name. He might has no those memories."

Although Hakuryu didn't know what the guy who held him meant about, he still really glad to know this guy tried to make the thing right for him. No one but his master trended to do so.

"Stop being stupid, Jiroshin," the goddess ordered. "If you really afraid about his memory, I'll correct it." As she finished her words, the blue right was suddenly around the small white dragon and separated him from her follower.

"Kyu," Hakuryu cried. His body suddenly grew in difference. He felt that a lot of pictures got through his head. _'What happen to me?'_ He had to end his thought and wondered. He wondered what happened to him and what the blue right around his body was.

From another sight, the goddess and her follower saw the blue right was growing until those lights hid everything from sight.

Hakuryu was changed.

Back to the inn, after Hakuryu was left his master about ten minutes and Hakkai was almost worry to sick, the blue light was suddenly growing in the direction that the dragon left. "Hakuryu!" His heart was beating in the different rhythms. He leaped out of the room and saw that his friends were already there.

Although Gojyo might envy the dragon, he still didn't want to see the one he loved being sad. "Hurry up, Hakkai. Sanzo said he could guess who was behind all of this. If he's right, we must be hurry!"

"You know?" Hakkai asked. He suddenly turned to the monk.

Sanzo nodded. "It must be that damn hag. Let's go!"

A few minutes later, the blue light was over and Sanzo party already reached the place where Hakuryu was. As the monk thought, Kanzeon Bosatsu was there with Jiroshin. However, they couldn't see a small white creature.

There was only a strange guy, with a white hair, pure-white skin and a couple of red eyes.

Hakkai was the first one who could call back his sense. "Hakuryu! Kanzeon Bosatsu, where is Hakuryu?" He asked, almost impatient. As he questioned, his eyes scanned around the place for his lover.

The goddess didn't suddenly reply. She started with giggle and finally ended with a big set of laugh.

Sanzo annoyed. "What the hell do you laugh for, old hag?"

Jiroshin cried before started complaining. "Ahhh! Even though you are her nephew, you still shouldn't call her like that. She is one of the five gods who rule the heaven anyway!"

The monk might need to check his eyes as soon as possible. It's because when Jiroshin ended the sentence, his eyes almost protruded. "I AM NOT HER NEPHEW! Don't you understand it? I quitted being her nephew since I left that boring heaven!"

_(A/N: I forgot to mention. For this fiction, I assume that Sanzo party already got their memories in heaven back.)_

However, Hakkai seemed not to interest in that topic of argument. "Where is Hakuryu? Is he with you?" he asked Jiroshin worriedly. "Er. Are you Goujun-san?" He asked with his normal pattern to the new comer guy. "Do you see a small white dragon?"

When the man named Goujun didn't seem to answer fast enough, the patience of another owner of red eyes was gone and he suddenly said, "hey! Don't you hear what Hakkai just ask you?" Without any reason, Gojyo just made a sarcastic remark. It seemed he didn't even like this guy although Goujun was ever his commanding officer.

No wonder, Goujun also felt the same way. He gave a cold glare. "It's none of your business, Gojyo the kappa."

"What? Why did you think so? He's my friend anyway! Goujun the pale dragon!"

It gave a chance for the dragon king to take a sneer. "Just a friend."

The half-breed was infuriated. His face was already as red as his hair but he had to accept that whatever his rival said was right. As a result, he just made a sound of his gritting teeth and gave another chance for Goujun to sneer.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the dragon king pretended to apologize. "I'm so sorry for saying the truth."

It was more than enough for Gojyo's temper. "What the hell did you talking about? Do you want to fight? Your stupid, absolutely pale dragon!"

"What?" Goujun also started to be angry. "Do you want to say it again? Your ugly, horny, incomparably perverted kappa!"

Before the quarrel would beome too far, poor Hakkai who was the cause of it tried to ask the rivals to stop. He finally thought that he should do his job as an umpire when the monk, the monkey, and two gods decided to be good audiences.

"Would you please end this arguing?" the umpire-want-to-be asked.

Those rivals didn't seem to listen to him. He still kept trying for a couple of time to stop them with a peaceful means before he could realize that it wouldn't be the proper strategy. As a result, his patience was gone and he used his last method.

"I. SAID. SHUT. THE. GODDAMN. HELL. UP!"

…

It's work. The place was suddenly quiet like a hell. Every couple of eyes were at the one who yelled it.

"Thank you," Hakkai said for the silence he got.

"Hak… Hakkai," Goku cried. His hand grabbed the monk's robe so tight.

Sanzo didn't push the hand off. He looked at the green-eyed youkai. "You copy my regular statement."

"I couldn't think of the other appropriate words," Hakkai informed as his famous smile on his face.

The rivals for their love finally got their sense back. In this time, they formed the temporary united team for retorting the same, incredibly scary target.

"What have you done to him?" Goujun blamed to his target, the monk.

The half-breed youkai seemed to have more courage (?). He yelled at the monk. "You gave him a bad example, stupid monk!"

It was too late to take back the sentence. The big vein was ready on Sanzo's head. The infamous Smith and Wesson gun was also already in a ready state. "Do you want to say it again?" _click_

"Er. No," Gojyo replied palely. He was sweat-dropping and raised both of his hands in surrender.

"Stupid," the dragon king murmured.

Gojyo quickly turned to his rival. "What?"

Hakkai decided to end the quarrel before it would restart. "Please stop!"

Two couples of red eyes were already at the owner of the green eyes.

Hakkai sighed. "Are you ready to answer my question? Where is Hakuryu?"

He didn't have to wait for a long time when the goddess finally thought that it was the time to reveal the truth. "'He' is in front of you."

"What the hell did you mean?" Gojyo, who was still in a bad mood, asked.

"I don't see him," Goku added.

The smile was widened on the goddess's face. "He." She pointed at the white hair guy who just finished quarreling with the half-breed. "Goujun is Hakuryu." She stated and continued when she saw that nobody would able to say after a short period of stunning. "I just turned him from the dragon form to his human form for a few minutes ago. Do you like my present? Ten… er… Sorry. I have to call you Hakkai, right?"

The silencing of hell came back. Many reactions could be found.

Goku was blinking in surprise and wondering.

Sanzo just took his new cigarette. He seemed to have less surprise about it. He was really the same as his aunt than he ever imagined of it, especially when he thought about this situation, _'it's going to be more fun than my first thought.'_

Gojyo's cigarette was slipped off his mouth while he gaped in surprise.

Hakkai smiled as his usual form. But for anyone who knew him better would realize that he was just speechless and absolutely couldn't find any proper words to say except, "such a peaceful day."

"She said the truth. I'm Hakuryu, Hakkai-san," Goujun assured. He got this style of speech from the green-eyed youkai.

Something in those red eyes made Hakkai to believe whatever the dragon king said. "You're Hakuryu." Although He admitted the change, his face was still being strange.

The half-breed saw it. He tried to make a defense for the one he loved. He walked and hid Hakkai behind his back as he wanted to protect his love from any harm, especially the dragon's sight. "Hey, stop looking at him like that. I won't give him to you anyway!"

It caused the vein popping up on the pure white skin. "What the hell did you say, stupid kappa? When does he belong to you?"

The 'kappa' didn't seem to pay any attention at the last sentence. "If only I knew who you are at the first place, I won't even let you being near Hakkai, the more stupid, ugly pale dragon!" Without thinking, he suddenly embraced the green-eyed youkai in his arms. "Hakkai, don't be deceived by those stupid words of him. I'll protect you no matter what happen!"

"Gojyo," Hakkai mumbled. His eyes were a bit widened in surprise and his heart was filled with those caring words.

"Don't you think it's too sweet?" Sanzo interrupted.

"Beware the ants, horny kappa," Goku teased.

"Humph. What do you want, stupid monkey?" the half-breed retorted as he released his (?) beloved.

While kappa and monkey were 'discussing' about how to call each other, the cause of this triangle love finally turned to Hakuryu-ever-be and said, "I'm sorry, Goujun-san. Even you are the human form of Hakuryu but you are still not him. And I don't deserve your love…"

Without waiting for more words, Gojyo who could catch the last sentence suddenly turned his attention back to Hakkai and made an interruption. "NO. You're wrong, Hakkai. It's not YOU who don't deserve HIS love. It's HIM who doesn't deserve YOUR love." He paused for a few second before continued with more gentle voice and meaningful eyes, "It's ME who deserve your love."

"Hey…" Goujun tried to protest but nobody listened to him. Hakkai, his ever-be-beloved, and Gojyo already made their private world. Goku was about to yawn when Sanzo accidentally detected it.

"Are you sleepy?" Sanzo asked.

The boy was about to say excuse when the monk continued. "It's alright. Let's go back to our room."

Goku was blinking before realized what his master meant for. "Uh. Okay. Which room?"

Sanzo looked at his monkey with the promising eyes… and a secret intention. "Mine." As he finished his word, the boy's face became redder and redder. He smiled and slowly led Goku to the inn.

'_That monkey is so lucky.'_

As if Hakkai could read the mind of his friend (?), he smiled and said, "you don't have to envy of them, Gojyo."

The one who was called looked at his lover surprisingly… and hopefully.

Hakkai's smile was widened. "Will we go back to our room?"

"Of course, yes!" Gojyo answered happily. "Uh. Which room? Mine?"

The green-eyed youkai slowly shook his head. "Mine."

"Whatever." As the red head said, he started half-leading half-dragging the dark brown head to the inn, to their room.

"Have a nice day… Uh. No. I meant have a nice night," the goddess yelled after Sanzo and his companies.

Only Gojyo waved his hand according to react those words.

A couple of minutes later, Sanzo party was already out of sight and left Goujun with those two gods.

The cold wind blew the dragon king body and was freezing his lonely heart.

"Goujun," someone called him from behind.

He slowly turned to the voice owner. "Jiroshin-san?"

The god patted his hand on shoulder of the dragon king. "I'm sorry about it," he said, "but please remember you're not alone."

"Jiroshin-san," Goujun cried gladly.

"You still have me," Jiroshin continued. His eyes were a lot meaning. This time, both of his hands were on each of Goujun's shoulders.

"Uh," the red eyes started to be filled with doubtful.

'_Wow,'_ Kanzeon Bosatsu thought, with interesting eyes.

Without warning, Jiroshin embraced the dragon king into his arms. "I won't let you being hurt like Tenpou do!"

"Whoa," at the time, Goujun began to have a REAL crying. He tried to push the god off as gentle as he could.

It didn't affect the god. It just made the embrace became tighter. "I love you and I won't let my love being hurt again!"

"I never knew you have that kind of taste," the goddess spoke. She took a glance at Goujun and continued. "And I never knew that you like that kind of guy." She giggled.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu," Jiroshin mumbled wonderingly. He still held his (?) lover within his arms.

The red eyes started hoping for help and his wish was gone as he heard the next sentence of the goddess.

"Have a good time, Jiroshin," she said, "Both of you are the good couple." She turned to Goujun. "I wish you like my present." As finished her words, she disappeared with a sound of laugh.

"Thank you, Kanzeon Bosatsu," Jiroshin replied, as he's very glad with that blessing. "Now, we are alone." The last sentence was for the man in his arms. His face slowly lowered to the other face…

"Wa… Wait!" Goujun cried. "NO!"

"Kyu kyu," the little white dragon cried.

His master just had a time for wondering before he was called the attention by the opening of the door. "Hakkai, how is he?"

The red head guy, who opened the door, asked while he glanced at the white dragon.

"He's alright," Hakkai assured. "His state is going better and he has no more fever."

"A day and a night of sleeping might help him," Gojyo replied.

After Hakuryu had a fever a day ago and the Sanzo party had a break at this town, the dragon fell asleep for all of that time.

"What's wrong with him?" Gojyo asked. He added when he saw the question in those green eyes. "I see you're still worrying about him. What's wrong?"

"Uh. Nothing," Hakkai replied. He continued as he saw that his friend didn't believe what he said. "I just wonder what he dreamt about. He mumbled something as he slept."

As the half-breed satisfied for the answer, he was back to the reason that he went to this room. "It's just a dream. I guess. By the way, let's go to the downstairs and have a lunch before that monkey would eat everything he can. Don't worry about Hakuryu. We could find something for him to eat after this." The last two sentences were for the small creature.

"Alright," Hakkai answered.

He and his friend were out of the room. He already closed the door when the white dragon started to cry again. So it's certainly that they wouldn't hear Hakuryu's.

"Kyu kyu kyu! (Somebody help me please!)"

THE END.


End file.
